


Welcome to Purgatory

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Supergirl, Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Sanvers, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Purgatory, cop danvers, sanvers au, sanvers meets wayhaught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: National City falls apart and supergirl leaves earth. The flash takes Alex and Maggie to an another Earth to keep them safe from the dangers to come. The two women are left in a town called Purgatory.Not knowing how long they will be here Alex gets a job.Both of them hiding their relationship not sure if this Earth is ok with it.Alex Danvers is trained by a certain Officer Hauguht.Sanvers meets Wayhaught





	Welcome to Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love these two ships so much and I think it would be awesome if they met and i'm bored so have this fic.  
> Hope you like it.

It's been two weeks since it all went to shit. Two weeks since National City fell. Since the DEO was exposed all their records on aliens. Since supergirl left the planet to never return. Since the police lost controls over the worried public. Since the rest of the world refused to help the madness. Leaving National City as its own little planet run by the rebels on the streets. All of the DEO and NCPD tried to take controls but in turn lost more than 3/4 of their people. In the end the leaders told them to leave to run and get new lives out of all of this, to change their names and go and live.

Maggie and Alex both survived, both saw all their friends die, their other friends disappear to become others, both only had each other left. But they refused to leave, they couldn't give up on their city. Until the familiar blur appears in front of them grabbing them both. "Before Kara left she contacted me and made me promise to keep an eye on you. And frankly you would have died if I left you. I have a lot of crazy shit going on in my own universe so I'm going to leave you here in this safe one with no aliens and no crazy things for a few weeks. Stay in this town, I’ll be back when it's safe" Barry says before running off again, giving both of the girls no chance to reply or protest or do anything really.

They were stuck, in what looked like the middle of nowhere. A sign hanging across the road read 'Purgatory' was this a joke? A safe place called purgatory? Maybe this universe purgatory meant something different. "Since we can't run that fast we are kind of stuck" Alex says angry. "Well at least he left us with cash" Maggie says from the floor where she knelt to look in the bag Barry dropped. Alex turns and looks down at her "well that's on last problem" she huffs.

Turns out this was pretty much a cowboy movie. The whole town was actually quite a sight. Both girls had hidden their weapons as they walked to the town. Firstly just looking around the place, seeing what they had to work with. Both of them had been through a hell of a lot in the past few weeks. Both kind of just wanting to sleep knowing there was nothing else they could do, the thought of sleep suddenly pulled at them both. Realizing her tired they were the girl’s search of somewhere to stay.

1 bedroomed apartment above a store for rent, was happy enough to accept cash and no questions as if it was normal around here. Maybe it was, they had a lot to learn. Both girls walk in and just fall onto the bed, everything weighing them down, all the drama pushing them into a sleep.

They are woken the next day buy the sun bursting through the window. A few birds making noise just across the street. Smell of coffee from the shop below filled the air. Alex turned to her side looking at Maggie who was already looking at her. "Not how I imagined to celebrate the engagement” Maggie smirks. Alex just rolls her eyes and leans to gently kiss her girlfri-Fiancé on the lips. "Well Barry said we have a few weeks in this town so I guess we got to go out and fit in, find a job maybe " Alex says. "Really? We've only just woken up can't you say something better than get a job" Maggie huffs burying her face in the pillow. "Get some food?” Maggie looks up and smirks "now you’re talking " she says then stretches "and maybe find a shop to get some clothes , neither of us have changed in days " she sniffed her own clothes "yep get a shower  too ... but food, food is at the top of the list ".

Alex can't help but smile at just what she had in front of her. Sure everything had gone bad and their life was about to get even more crazy. But after everything she was going to get a few weeks playing house with her fiancé before their world gets dragged back. She hated the fact they were dumped here and she wanted he so badly but she was with Maggie, she was with the person she needed to keep safe the most. And that's what they were, here they were safe and alive and free from everything. They got to be normal people for the first time in their lives, they didn't have to fight aliens or save the world. They got to just live.

And the first thing on the list of living was getting breakfast.

Then walk down the street looking around again, seeing things they missed the previous day. A car rolls past with Sheriff wrote down the side "well at least we know they have police in this universe, even if it is an old west style" Maggie comments. “Maybe you can go and flash your FBI badge and get a job? I doubt my National City will mean anything here, maybe I can get one at a bar or something, nor be your house wife” she smirks, making Alex laugh “As much as I would be happy to come home to your waiting arms every day I would hate listening to just how bored you were. “ It’s true Alex would love for that but she knows Maggie and she knows that after a few days Maggie would be bored senseless with nothing to do.

Over bacon pancakes and coffee they make a plan of what they are going to do, as much as they might like to just go with the flow and see what happens this was a whole new universe so they needed to get their stories straight. Since they had no idea what this world’s opinion of same sex couples was they decide it’s best to dodge it at every possible chance. “I’m ok because as soon as I say Alex they are going to assume you’re a guy” Maggie winks earning a soft kick from Alex.

Later that day Alex goes into the police station and speaks with the sheriff, creating some story about wanting to get away from the big city and move to a small town. Thanks to the FBI badge he offers her a job saying she will become and officer but first he would like her to go through some training by an Officer Haught so she could learn the ropes of this town. She was set to start in the morning, being handed a uniform to wear.

“That was a lot easier than I expected” Alex says to herself as she leaves, she didn’t see anyone else in there so she wondered just who this Officer Haught might be. As she walked through the doors a truck pulled up with two men getting out, one talking science as the other listened. The one speaking was shorted than her, dark hair and light skin, he seemed up beat and clearly knew exactly what he was talking about. The other was the embodiment of the phrase ‘tall, dark and handsome’ sure Alex was gay as they came but she knew when someone was attractive, they didn’t seem to pay any attention to her, so she does the same and continues to walk.

She really wasn’t sure what to make of this town, there was something about it that just had her wondering more than worried.

“I saw a bar called Shorty’s I think we should go” Alex smirks, she was forever making jokes about Maggie’s height. “Maybe they have a pool table that I can beat you on …. So? How did it go” Maggie ask walking out of the bedroom as Alex kicks off her shoes. “I start tomorrow” Alex smirks holding up the uniform she was given. The smile she saw on Maggie’s face was one of her favorite smiles. She liked it because it meant Maggie was happy, but also because it had a mischievous tint to it which meant the things going through Maggie’s mind right now all involved Alex and what she was planning to do to her. Alex chuckled “Oh how the tables have turned. Maybe now you’ll understand just why I liked that uniform of yours” Alex says walking past her to hang it up in the bedroom. “I think I’m starting to get a pretty good understanding already” Maggie replies gently kissing her on the cheek.

Later that night the two girls walk into the bar to find it about half full, everyone in their own conversations paying no attention to the two new people who just walked in. They both walk over to the bar and order to beers from the barmaid. “Rosita is Doc here?” a brown haired woman in a leather jacket asks as she walks up to the bar, gun hanging from her hip. “He’s down with Jeremy” the barm-Rosita replies without turning away from what she was doing. This is a small town and they wouldn’t be surprised if everyone knew everyone by name yet the way those to interacted shows that maybe they were closer. Alex and Maggie weren’t trying to be rude they were just trying to get a better understanding of where they were. They sit at a table close to the bar and close to the door so they could observe. Tall dark and handsome walks in and sits at the bar without saying a word Rosita walks over and pours him a drink, which he downs in one then pours another. “That bad huh?” Rosita asks. “you’d think after all this time I’d be used to it but still she seems to find some new stupid thing to do.” He replies.

Everyone else in the bar seemed to be completely normal and ordinary, but something about these two at the bar and the woman from earlier is bugging Alex, there’s just something about them she can’t quite put her finger on.


End file.
